dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
EX Trunks
is the EX-Fusion of Future Trunks and Kid Trunks introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Due to being a fusion of two people that are essentially the same, EX Trunks shares the same facial features and physique as the regular Trunks. The most notable exception is the multi coloured hair, being mixture of Kid Trunks' purple hair and Future Trunks blue hair. His outfit is also a combination of Kid Trunks Gi and Future Trunks jacket. Personality Though EX Trunks' fusees personalities differ, their affinity may be the best in all of time space. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Sword Attack' - The weakest variation of the Shining Sword Attack. **'Slashing Sword Attack' - A slightly weaker variation of Shining Sword Attack that is stronger than Sword Attack. ***'Shining Sword Attack' - EX Trunks flies up and comes down to vertically slash the opponent with his sword. Next, he slashes the opponent multiple times, chopping them up into bits. Finally, Future Trunks draws his hand back and brings it forward to fire a yellow energy wave at what's left of the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Big Bang Attack' - EX Trunks extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. *'Godlike Big Bang Attack' - The user fires a Big Bang Attack with godlike power that is stronger than the original. *'Galick Gun' - EX Trunks curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. *'Super Galick Gun' - A full powered version of the Galick Gun that is capable of destroying an entire planet if charged, and inflicting massive damage even uncharged. *'Hyper Galick Gun' - This technique is perform in a manner identical to the original Galick Gun though produces an energy wave with far greater power. *'Masenko' - The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. **'Super Masenko' - A more powerful version of the Masenko. ***'Full Power Masenko' - A rush attack finished with a full-power Masenko. ****'Final Masenko' - A combination of the Godlike Final Flash and Full Power Masenko. *'Godlike Final Flash' - The user fires an extremely powerful Final Flash with godlike power. *'Buster Rush' *'Buster Rush EX' *'Buster Rush SP' *'[[Ki Transfer|''Ki Pass]]' - A supportive technique in which someone transfers their own ''ki to another person either through touch or in the form of an energy wave to replenish this person's energy and strength, or to increase their power. *'Burning Attack' - EX Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent. *'Burning Bomber' - A stronger version of Burning Attack with greater attack power and range. *'Energy Charge' - A weaker variant of Full Power Charge. *'Power Boost' *'Double Attack EX' - Allows the user to perform a melee combo twice on a selected enemy. EX Trunks' Special Skill. *'Avenger' - Stat boost when an ally falls. One of EX Trunks' passive Skills. *'Home Run' - Knockback boost. One of EX Trunks' passive Skills. *'Just Enough' - Successive attack boost. One of EX Trunks' passive Skills. *'Latent Power' - Revive once after KO. One of EX Trunks' passive Skills. *'Lone Wolf' - Stat boost when fighting alone. One of EX Trunks' passive Skills. Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - As an EX-Fusion, EX Trunks wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm which was formed by Future Trunks and Trunks' two Metamo-Ring fusing along with them. EX Trunks can remain fused as long as he wears it and can defuse at will by removing it. *'Future Trunks' sword' - The sword wielded by Future Trunks during his conflict with Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Acquired from Future Trunks. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Takeshi Kusao Trivia *EX Trunks is the second fusion of two alternate timeline counterparts, the first being the Potara fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Fused Zamasu. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Z Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings